Doom is inevitable
by Gorgara
Summary: Norman's biggest mistake was crossing Doom.


"You're dead Victor! Dead!" The half crazed cries of Norman Osborn echoed off the stone walls of the lower dungeon of Victor Von Doom's Castle.

"Osborn, you broke our agreement and now you will pay." The cold voice of the man known as Doctor Doom cut the air. As he reached the door he turned one last time. "No one betrays Doom. I'll ruin you Osborn and enjoy it."

"I'll rip your heart from your chest you double crossing son of a b&(h" Norman Osborn, once the Green Goblin now the Iron Patriot screamed at his captor, but Doom was gone. Norman beat his fist against the wall. "How the hell did, that metal incased freak get the drop on me?" He hissed to himself.

Doom had called a secret meeting excluding the other Cabal members and Norman feeling it was about time that he and Doom lower the population of the Cabal agreed to come to Doom's castle. After a lavish dinner which Norman tested before partaking. He could ally himself with Doom, but he never would trust him that would be just foolish. Finally Osborn cleared his throat.

"What did you want to talk about Victor?"

"I called you here to give you a chance to explain before I told the others." Doom spoke as he sipped wine from his gold goblet.

Norman's eyebrow's twitched. _'He knows ol' Normie, you're sunk.' Cackled the voice of the Green Goblin in his head. "Shut up!" He whispered and cleared his expression. "What ever do you mean Victor?"_

_Doom's stone eyes remained locked on Osborn. "You insult me by feigning ignorance." _

"_Victor…"_

"_Silence! Doom speaks." Hissed the armor clad figure across the table. "You've been lying to us from the start Osborn, I knew that. You're cracks are showing and the Green Goblin persona is reasserting itself."_

'_S*%t' Norman thought as he purposely kept his face neutral._

"_Normally such events would be beneath my notice, but you are in a position that would cause me much grief if you were left unchecked like a rabid dog."_

"_I'll show you rabid dog!" Screamed Osborn as he jumped across the table psychically calling his Iron Patriot armor to him. The red, white, and blue armor shimmered into existence around him as he sailed over the table at Doom. Doom and Osborn locked hands in not only a test of strength but a test of energy as repusler tech met channeled plasma. Osborn grinned as Doom began to fold, but his victory was short lived as the green energy form Victor's hands intensified. Doom stopped pushing and instead pulled with all his might. The sound of alarms and twisting metal tore at Osborn's ears as the armor on his arms was tore away. Osborn staggered back attempting to process what just happened to him. _

"_You're HAMMER technology is vastly inferior to Stark's and therefore inferior to Doom's." Victor boomed as he strode towards Osborn. With a speed that defied logic Doom was suddenly mere inches away from Osborn and in the blink of an eye two metal encased hands tore the Iron Patriot helmet in half from Osborn's face. Osborn collapsed from the strain of loosing his connection to the armor. "Pathetic." Doom spat and turned away letting his Doombots deal with the trash. _

_Osborn kept mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down when a hologram screen appeared in the middle of the cell. Osborn looking into the cold eyes of Victor Von Doom and felt fear. _

"_Osborn, there is someone I would like to introduce you to." Doom spoke and shifted to the side what Norman Osborn next beheld filled him with terror and unspeakable rage, for next to Doom stood Norman Osborn. _

"_You can't."_

"_He did Normie." Cackled the clone Osborn in the high pitched Green Goblin laugh. "He made me!"_

"_I'm going to ruin you Osborn and when I'm done I'll let you go." Doom returned to the center of the picture. _

"_No, please Victor." Osborn begged. _

"_No one betrays Doom." The image faded leaving Osborn in darkness._

"_Norman Osborn, you are under arrest for crimes against the United States of America." Steve Rogers bellowed as he pulled Osborn from the wreckage of Asguard. _

"_But, your dead." Osborn stammered his confusion was increased as he saw his surroundings. How had he gotten here. _

"_Rumors of my death, have been greatly exaggerated. You're coming with me." Rogers spoke as he shoved Osborn towards the edge of the city. _

"_You don't understand." Osborn stammered. "It was Victor, he framed me!" His stammer became a scream before he was silenced by the fist of Thor._

"_Asgaurd will hear your ravings no more!"_

_Doom watched the monitors with sick delight as Norman Osborn was taken into custody. Slowly he sipped from his goblet. "No one betrays Doom."_


End file.
